Sandals The Fish
Sandals Norman Fish (born in May 12, 2003), also known as Sandals the Fish is a 15 year old boy from New Zealand with a British accent. He is well known for being a background character in the popular children's TV show SpongeBob SquarePants. Sandals is notorious for having awful opinions, making typos and taking too many Ls as well as convincing my people to watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Sandals has a crush on Fluttershy as revealed in January 2018. He also has a Twitter account (@SandalsFish) which is mostly used for live-tweeting episodes of SpongeBob SquarePants. Appearance and Personality Animated Form Sandals' animated form can be seen in SpongeBob SquarePants. He is a typical background character who appears often but says very little dialogue in the show. Sandals is an olive-colored fish who normally goes to the Krusty Krab. Sandals has orange lips which is very trange for a Bikini Bottom citzan. Sandals also wears blue and white shorts everywhere he goes. He also has two legs, two fins, and another fin located on his back. Sandals doesn't seem to act very intelligent in the show, and can sometimes be a jerk as shown in episodes like "The Smoking Peanut', "Squid Wood" and "Stuck in the Wringer". Sandals also keeps changing his accent in the show. TheDemoScout loves to hunt for Sandals when watching SpongeBob. Human Form Sandals in real life is very different to Sandals in animated form. Sandals is a New Zealander with a British accent who is rather clever for his age but tends to take a lot of Ls. Like TheDemoScout, he has tan skin and black hair. Sandals is a lot nicer in real life compared to the show. He cares about his friends a lot and likes to help them. Though he is shy and is a pushover most of the time, but can stand up for imself if required. He also has a similar amount of friends in both forms. Sandals is also really skinny and light for his age, especially when his height is considered. Sandals has a crush on a fictional cartoon character called Fluttershy, despite the fact that he is asexual. Sandals is actually a germophobe, meaning he is very careful when it comes to slightly dirty objects. Sandals also has OCD and has a bad habit of touching the center of random objects. Sandals is alrso afraid of death and gets worried by bees since he has never been stung before. Sandals can also get carried away by his popularity on Twitter which he feels he never deserved in the first place, and has lost a close friendship becuase of that (which is currently being restored). History Sandals was born in May 12 2003 at Greenlane, Auckland, New Zealand. His childhood wasn't very significant, and the earliest he can remember is his birthday at the age of 3. School Sandals first joined kindergarten at the age of 3. He used to go to a Christian kindergarten, despite the fact that he wasn't Christian. Sandals went to primary school at the age of 5. In 1st grade, he used to get into a lot of fights and bullied people a lot. He was also very slow, but also really strong as well compared to him today. In 2nd grade, Sandals had no friends, but he soon found a new friend group in 3rd grade before ditching them for his old friend group from 1st grade. In 6th grade, Sandals helped another person bully someone, but eventually they became friends again. When Sandals was 11, he joined intermediate school. Sandals was very extroverted and liked to make a lot of friends. While not much happened in 7th grade, Sandals became really popular in 8th grade after writing and performing a rap to the school. His popularity carried over to the 9th grade in high school where he was friends with popular kids from a different intermediate school. But soon he faded into irrelevancy and everyone forgot about him. Nobody really cared about him anymore which led him to creating a Twitter account. Twitter Sandal's Twitter account has a long history. During his fade into irrelevancy in school, Sandals started to watch the Youtube channel Squidward With Hair (also known as SWH). Squidward With Hair used to make a fanmade SpongeBob title card series which has gone on for many seasons. After watching him for about 6 seasons, He learned that he was going to end the series with Season 7 and decided to quickly make a Youtube account and share his own ideas before he quits. When he finally ended the series, Sandals left this comment on one of SWH's videos. SWH liked the the comment and invited him over to twitter and befriended him. SWH ended up being Sandals' first online friend. On August 8, 2017, Sandals joined Twitter and gained followers pretty quickly. His first follower was J_S_R_U. On August 10th, Sandals live-tweeted and reviewed his first episode of SpongeBob for a project to review every single episode of SpongeBb Squarepants inspired by the youtuber Pieguyrulz. His live-tweeting format was inspired by his best friend Cayleb McGinnis (Mister Boyyo). His first friends on Twitter also included Jared Reese, Nigel the Shark and Local Vinny. Sandals eventually made a lot of great friends such as ConToons, Leon Engine, Luke Vaughn, TheDemoScout and many more. Unfortunately, Sandals has been locked out of his account several times by Twitter, which is why he has a backup account (@Sandals_Alt) Discord Sandals first got Discord when SWH invited him to his discord server. Sandals has joined may servers since, but has now left most of them and is currently only available on 9 Discord servers. Sandals has made two servers in the past too (both deleted), Sandals' Opinionated Kingdom and the Server of L's. Sandals is mostly active on Discord these days, since it's easier and safer to use during school. Hobbies Cartoons Sandals likes to watch Cartoons in his free time. Sandals' favorite show is SpongeBob Squarepants and his favorite character is Mermaid Man. He is currently live-tweeting the entire show on Twitter, and is on Season 5 as of 13th June, 2018. Sandals is also a brony and has been watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic since 2013 (5 years). Unfortunately, he lost interest during Season 5 and only got back into it during December 2017 after convincing his friend Cayleb to watch it in exchange for Ren and Stimpy. Others Sandals' favorite thing to do is to talk with his best friends (most of which are featured in this wiki). They bring him happiness, and helps to redeem his somewhat sub-par life outside of the internet. Sandals' favorite school subjects are Maths and P.E. Friends List of Close Friends * Cayleb (best friend) * ConToons * Leon * Lexi * TheDemoScout * Tanner * Luke * Kemdizzle * Tom * Wolf * Pearl * Undead * Squidward With Hair * Pikmin * Local Vinny * ReactionGuy 1026 * Bowser * Jared * Cosmodore * Avis Reviews * Internet Clod * UserMCSkull References Nothing. Now get out!Category:Characters Category:Asexual __FORCETOC__